


Efeito

by hyuuga_nashiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuuga_nashiro/pseuds/hyuuga_nashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto encontra um certo alguém em uma festa e não consegue resistir. Afinal, Sasuke sempre teve esse efeito sobre ele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efeito

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeiro SasuNaru *.* Não necessariamente minha primeira fic de Naruto, mas esses dois *.* Perfeitos, fofos, carrancudos da minha vida xD 
> 
> Vai ter lemon, um pouco de fluffy no final, cichê, embora as pessoas não gostem muito, mas é inevitável e fica fofo.

O garoto estava sentado no bar da boate, o copo de bebida esquecido na mão, seus olhos vidrados na pista de dança e absolutamente pasmo com a visão oferecida. Ele seguiu os movimentos do corpo magro e esguio ondulando ao som da música e imaginou que fosse ele a estar ali. Desde quando Sasuke Uchiha se tornou tão tentador?

Uma música diferente começou a tocar e o moreno diminuiu o ritmo do corpo, encarando diretamente o loiro do outro lado. Ele mordeu a boca e desviou o rosto, rindo, então o chamou com o dedo e um sorriso malicioso. Tudo o que Naruto pôde fazer foi entornar a bebida e desistir completamente de assistir, partindo pra ação. Ele caminhou até Sasuke, mas o garoto lhe deu as costas. Quase riu. Sasuke sempre o provocando e ignorando. Talvez devesse ter se irritado, mas a visão da calça justa e da camiseta transparente, suada e grudada ao corpo...

-Apreciando a vista? –a voz de Sasuke chocou seu ouvido. Baixa, rouca, carregada de luxúria. Ele mal podia acreditar que aquele era o mesmo Sasuke. –Que tal parar de olhar e pegar? –ele se virou e puxou Naruto, o loiro ficou vermelho quando o moreno percebeu sua excitação. Ele esfregou-se nele, chupando o pescoço enquanto arfava no ouvido dele. As mãos finas e atrevidas se esgueiraram sob sua camiseta e acabaram por desabotoar sua calça.

-Ta cheio de gente aqui, hmmm.

-Ótimo, ninguém vai prestar atenção em nós.

-Não tem como não prestar atenção em você, Sr. Uchiha. –ele brincou, o riso logo se perdendo com a boca de Sasuke brincando em sua pele, a mão dentro de sua calça brincando maldosamente com ele. –Sasuke, não se atreva. –ele avisou, mas era tarde demais. O moreno se virou e esfregou-se nele, pra cima e pra baixo, mas ainda no ritmo da música, a sensação era terrivelmente boa e Naruto quase enfartou. O garoto se virou, já fora de controle.

-Eu quero sair daqui. –ele murmurou antes de puxá-lo pra fora.

Correu em direção ao carro e jogou Naruto lá dentro. Subindo em seu colo, ele finalmente beijou o outro. O loiro gemeu instantaneamente, a boca de Sasuke era quente e sua língua travessa. O moreno arrancou a camiseta e Naruto se pôs a sugar cada centímetro, os pelos dele se arrepiaram com o toque e ele gemeu despudoradamente, iniciou movimentos circulares no colo do loiro que pôde apenas mordê-lo pra se controlar, mas isso só piorou porque Sasuke pressionou-se contra ele. Naruto deu um jeito de arrancar o resto de suas roupas e agarrou a bunda do outro. O moreno gemeu, dessa vez bem mais alto.

-O que vai fazer comigo, hein? –ele perguntou.

-Te espancar até a morte por me fazer isso. Com que direito você simplesmente chega e acaba comigo? –ele deliciou-se com a risada de Sasuke.

-Vai me bater, é? Hm, eu gosto da sua versão violenta, Naruto. –ele mordeu o ombro do loiro e começou a rebolar, roçando as ereções até que estivesse doendo de tão dura. –Me chupa. –ele pediu, quase implorou, mas o loiro simplesmente negou. –Por que você é tão mal comigo? Eu nunca te fiz nada... –Sasuke o puxou para outro beijo, mas o loiro desviou o rosto. –O que você quer? Eu faço qualquer coisa... –ele encarou aqueles olhos azuis e pensou que ele não parecia muito consigo mesmo, implorando daquele jeito, mas não havia outro jeito, não aguentava mais, seu corpo pegava fogo.

-Eu só quero te fazer pagar por se intrometer na minha cabeça.

-Qual delas? –Sasuke tentou segurar a risada e Naruto acabou cedendo.

-Você não presta. –ele afastou-se, desceu a boca pelo corpo do moreno, mas quando chegou lá, desviou o trajeto. Sasuke choramingou, mas Naruto parecia ocupado demais sugando suas coxas, sua virilha foi o alvo de sua língua e o moreno puxou seu cabelo. –Sabe, eu até gosto que puxem meu cabelo, mas eu não sou o passivo dessa vez, Sasuke. –ele brincou, sabendo o quanto Uchihas odiavam serem passivos.

-Eu não to nem aí, só me chupa logo. –ele pediu quase se engasgando com as palavras, a língua do loiro brincava com sua cabeça, se insinuava por toda a extensão, sem realmente chupá-lo. –Naruto, por favor... –ele implorou de novo, dessa vez sendo atendido. A boca quente do loiro o engoliu, um grunhido escapou de sua garganta e ele puxou os cabelos do loiro com força. Naruto não parava de gemer enquanto o chupava, aquilo deixava Sasuke incapaz de sequer formular uma frase. Mas pra que mesmo ele queria falar?  Ah, sim, pra pedir, implorar, jurar por sua vida que se Naruto nunca parasse com aquilo, ele faria qualquer coisa que este quisesse.

O loiro levantou seus olhos azuis e raspou os dentes. –Geme meu nome, Sasuke. –ele pediu com aquela cara santinha dele, a boca vermelha chupando sua cabeça como se não houvesse nada mais gostoso que aquilo. –Por favor, Sasuke... –ele pediu mais baixo, o hálito quente bateu em sua pele e ele, involuntariamente, gemeu o nome do loiro enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás. –Viu? Não é tão difícil. –ele subiu a boca por seu corpo e o beijou de novo, um beijo profundo e lento que fez Sasuke perder o resto de dignidade. –Quer que eu te foda, Sasuke? –ele perguntou, a voz já não tão suave assim e o rosto já não tão santo. Ele virou o garoto e bateu na sua bunda, a pele ficou vermelha e ele gostou da visão, batendo de novo e de novo, até que estivesse pintado em escarlate.

-Naruto, para com isso... Ai. –ele choramingou e o loiro riu.

-Desculpa. –ele pediu, sem realmente tentar convencer. –Quem sabe um beijo sara. –ele lambeu a pele machucada e começou a sugar, o vermelho deu lugar ao roxo pelas mordidas. –Você gosta disso, Sasuke? –perguntou e passeou a língua até o meio de suas nádegas.

-Naruto, não. Aí, não, você não... Ah! –ele ofegou quando a língua do loiro atingiu sua pele sensível. Naruto chupou por um tempo, até que ele estivesse pingando de tão molhado. –Já chega.

-Pede. –Naruto falou. –Eu não vou te foder se você não pedir. -Sasuke mordeu a boca, meio com raiva, meio com vergonha. –Quer que eu te ajude a implorar? –ele falou consigo mesmo, sequer dando tempo de Sasuke se arrepender e penetrou-o com dois dedos. O garoto gemeu com força, empinou-se, mas Naruto continuou lento e profundo, o fazendo tremer por inteiro.

-Por favor... –ele sussurrou, o rosto corado. O loiro gostou do jeito como a voz dele soou e o fez encará-lo. Sasuke estava vermelho e ofegante, seus olhos escuros fugiam dele.

-Pede direitinho, Sasuke, ou eu vou embora. –ele ameaçou e o moreno assustou-se com a possibilidade de ser abandonado naquele estado de excitação.

-Por favor, para com isso. –ele gemeu quando outro dedo entrou. –Me fode. –ele pediu baixo e Naruto deu um meio sorriso maldoso, fingindo não ouvir. –Me fode, Naruto. –ele pediu mais alto, já irritado. O loiro riu e passou a boca pelas costas dele.

-Não foi horrível, foi? Você até gostou, não? –ele quase riu com a expressão de raiva do moreno. –Hm, você fica tão fodível com essa carinha emburrada, Sasuke. –levantou-se e se ajeitou, então suspirou. –Pena que eu não vou poder te encarar. –ele entrou devagar, mesmo que Sasuke não precisasse de todo aquele cuidado, mas ele apenas queria tortura-lo. O moreno segurou-se na janela e gemeu em desespero. O loiro era grande e grosso, suas mãos quase quebravam seu quadril de tanta força com a qual se segurava, mas Sasuke não reclamou, ele gostava daquela brutalidade. Naruto investiu contra ele, forte e fundo, saiu devagar e meteu de novo. Sasuke arranhou o banco e segurou-se nele antes da próxima estocada. Os músculos da mão doíam com o esforço, mas ele estava prestes a desmoronar ali. O jeito que Naruto o fodia... Por que nunca haviam feito isso antes?

-Geme, Sasuke, eu quero te ouvir. –Naruto o puxou para trás, quase sentando-o no seu colo. O choque passou por seu corpo quando o loiro entrou com tudo dentro dele.

-Eu não vou gemer, você não ta merecendo isso. –ele provocou. –Isso é tudo o que você pode me dar, Naruto?

Ah. Ele se arrependeu imediatamente. E lembraria desse arrependimento por mais uma semana, enquanto não conseguisse se sentar.

Naruto cansou-se de brincar com a comida e com uma raiva desnecessária, puxou Sasuke para seu colo, empalando-o até o fundo. O Uchiha gritou alto, tão alto que achou ter acordado o quarteirão inteiro.

-Ah, desculpa, Naruto. –ele pediu, mas já era tarde. O loiro agora o empalava com força e rapidez, atingindo sua próstata em cada investida, deixava marcas de mordidas e mãos pela pele branca. Arranhou as coxas de Sasuke e cravou as unhas na bunda dele.

-Sua vadia. –ele grunhiu. –Eu tento ser gentil e é assim que você me recompensa? –ele puxou a cabeça de Sasuke pra trás e mordeu seu pescoço, chegando na sua boca. –Que putinha mal agradecida. –ele reclamou, prendeu a ereção dele na sua mão, apertando enquanto subia e descia a mão.  Sasuke começou a gritar, pedindo pra parar, mas Naruto estava meio com raiva.

-Naruto, por favor, para com isso. Eu não vou durar se você fizer assim.

Ele diminuiu o ritmo. –Se você gozar agora, Sasuke, eu vou continuar. E se você gozar de novo, eu vou seguir até você desmaiar.

-Desculpa. –ele murmurou com os olhos marejados, sem aguentar a excitação. –Eu não quis te deixar bravo. Mas porra, você fica tão sexy com raiva. –ele admitiu e Naruto mordeu a boca com a visão do poderoso carrancudo Sasuke Uchiha implorando.

-Só porque você pediu com jeitinho. –ele murmurou, mordiscando os lábios vermelhos uma e outra vez, fazendo o moreno gemer baixinho.

-Naruto... –ele sussurrou o nome do outro e se levantou. O loiro pensou em reclamar, mas Sasuke virou-se para ele e sentou de novo. Cara a cara, Sasuke parecia muito mais bonito enquanto subia e descia, a boca aberta gemendo e as mãos presas no cabelo loiro.

-Você é um pecado ambulante, Sasuke. –o loiro murmurou, perdido com aquela visão. O Uchiha o beijou, lento e devagar, enquanto seguia seus movimentos, Naruto remexeu o quadril e o outro gemeu.

-Faz de novo. –ele pediu e Naruto não pôde negar. Não com aquele perfume exalando de cada poro. E ele fez de novo e de novo, até Sasuke estar quase gritando. –Me bate. –ele pediu e Naruto arfou só de pensar. Passou a mão suavemente, alisando a bunda de Sasuke, antes de desferir um tapa. O moreno retraiu-se, Naruto mordeu a boca. Por que ele tinha que ser tão apertado? –Bate mais forte. –Sasuke pediu. –Não para de bater, eu gosto. –ele mordeu os lábios, encarando-o diretamente. Seu rosto vermelho de vergonha, mas por alguma razão, ele continuava falando obscenidades para Naruto.

-Você não presta, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Então me bate. Eu mereço, não é? –ele perguntou cansado, mas não parava de se mover. Naruto voltou a bater, um golpe atrás do outro. Sasuke já estava gritando após o terceiro. –Eu vou gozar. –ele sussurrou. –Deixa, por favor, eu não aguento mais. –ele implorou e Naruto, suado e entorpecido, pôde apenas assentir. Sasuke contraiu-se por inteiro e mesmo que Naruto quisesse continuar, depois daquilo seria impossível.

Os dois desabaram no banco, Naruto por cima, a cabeça aninhada na curva do pescoço de Sasuke, beijando-o com suavidade.

-Uau. –foi tudo o que Sasuke pôde murmurar. Naruto ergueu seus olhos azuis e ele segurou o fôlego.

-Por que fez isso? –o loiro perguntou. –Você vem aterrorizando minha sanidade há semanas. Por que logo agora?

-Eu decidi que não iria suportar passar mais um dia sem ter você.

-Você decidiu? –Naruto o encarou divertido e Sasuke corou.

-Bem, na verdade... Gaara me ameaçou de morte se eu não desse um jeito na sua fossa suprema. –ele riu baixo e foi a vez de Naruto sentir-se embaraçado. –Você sempre gostou de mim, não é? –Sasuke olhou para o teto, sem esperar uma resposta.

-Nunca mais eu conto nada pro Gaara. –o loiro resmungou, mas sorriu. –Eu gosto de você desde que eu te beijei acidentalmente aos doze anos.

Sasuke riu com a lembrança. –Foi um dia terrível, as garotas queriam te matar por roubar o primeiro beijo delas. –ele franziu a testa. –Todo esse tempo, Naruto?

-Eu não vou responder “sempre”, isso é muito Snape pra mim. –ele fez uma careta ao se lembrar da fixação de Sasuke por Harry Potter.

-Tudo bem, eu posso conviver com isso. –ele fez uma carinha triste e Naruto o beliscou. –Ai, era pra você supostamente me consolar.

-Outro consolo, Sasuke? –o loiro perguntou malicioso e o moreno corou.

-Você só pensa nisso? –ele emburrou-se.

-Bem, eu tenho o cara dos meus sonhos, nu em baixo de mim, você quer que eu pense em cupcakes?

-Não sei, pode ser ramén, se quiser.

-Eu não quero comer ramén, quero comer você, Sasuke. -o moreno corou fortemente e Naruto riu. –Céus, como você consegue corar tanto, eu nunca te vi ficar vermelho uma só vez na vida, Sasuke.

-Você tem esse efeito sobre mim. –ele murmurou sem graça, sem esperar por um beijo de Naruto.

-Me sinto honrado. –ele brincou, mas então ficou sério. –Esse é o momento meloso que você me diz coisas melosas, Sasuke.

-Eu preciso dizer que eu amo você? –ele brincou e Naruto balançou a cabeça com um daqueles sorrisos enormes e brilhantes.

-Agora não precisa mais, você acabou de dizer.

-Ah. –Sasuke se irritou consigo mesmo. –Meu cérebro não funciona direito quando eu to com você.

-Eu também te amo, Sasuke Carrancudo Uchiha.

-Isso é até amável vindo de você, Naruto Cabeça Oca Uzumaki.

-Ah, você não sabe ser romântico, Sasuke!

-Não é o meu estilo, acostume-se.

-Me acostumar com você? Deixa eu pensar... –Naruto sorriu. –Sim.

-Eu acabei de te pedir em namoro, você percebeu isso, não é?

Naruto riu. –Eu não sou tão cabeça-oca assim.

**Author's Note:**

> E entãaaaaao? O que acharam? Escrevi em uma hora, mais ou menos, só revisei uma vez, então se houver erros, me avisem e me desculpem. XD 
> 
> Ah, e tem uma fic do Naruto com o Gaara chegando, só vou terminar Os Demônios de Um Anjo primeiro e VOILÁ, então, me amem hauheuaeaueh


End file.
